Families found, Familie War
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Ernie and Berts perents are enemies. How will Ernies and Berts friendship hold out with there perents trying everything to kill each other?
1. Chapter 1: Family found family war

**Families****found**** Familie**** War**

**Quanktumspirit: "This is an Ernie and Bernd story I have just whipped up. Ernie knows nothing about his family and so does Bernd. ****How surprised both teens will be if they found out who their families are and that they were meant to be enemies. ****Not best-friends-for-life-and-beyond, but instead: kill-the-enemies. ****Read as how both kids get their families to cool of. ****It will take a while for me to get this story up and running, but please don't stop reviewing."**


	2. Chapter 2: A letter full of worries

**A ****letter ****full**** of ****worries**

**Quanktumspirit: "Here is the first chapter of the Ernie and Bert story. I didn't invent the characters, but I do own a massive collection. So technically I own them,"**

**Ernie and Bert: "Please review,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ernie's P.O.V<strong>

It was early morning in the Sesame Street and I just got up. I was in a good mood so I walked downstairs. Bert was still asleep.

Who can blame him? It was 6 o clock in the morning. So I decided to prepare our breakfast. I made porridge for the two of us. I know Bert likes his Porridge with honey and banana. So I made mine first with chocolate and caramel.

Then I prepared his. In a special and caring way… I threw it all in the mixer and blend it together. I heard the water running in the bathroom as I was heating our breakfast and I knew by that that Bert was up and getting himself washed and dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bert's P.O.V<strong>

Good morning readers. Sorry that we haven't told you jet. But my best friends for life Ernie and I are married to each other. And today was a special day.

It is our first anniversary of our marriage so we both are going out tonight. First to the fair, then to a fancy restaurant and later a trip in a hot air ballooner. I have planed it out with him and we have been saving our money together for about 2 years to go on this trip. We wanted to do it on our wedding day. But we needed to rent an emergency ambulance as loads of our friends got shot by an assassination attempt to kill me and Ernie.

Some people in Sesame Street have warmed up that I love Ernie and Ernie loves me. We go out every Valentines with each other, on the day we first met, on my and Ernie's birthday and now on our Wedding day.

As I was finished I walked downstairs in a happy mood. I can see Ernie has remembered that it was our anniversary. He has decorated the small living room with beautiful yellow and orange balloons, streamers and a sign saying: _**Happy anniversary Ernie and Bert.**_

Ernie has made it by hand and I think it looks beautiful. Ernie was already serving up my favourite breakfast ever. I heard a ring at the door and walked over to it to find out who was visiting us.

It was Cookie Monster the post man. Strange normally he only comes if he has to deliver a fax to somebody. If he remembers not to eat it before the person gets to read it.

**"A fax for you Bert. And happy anniversary to the both of you," Cookie Monster told us.**

**"Thanks Cookie Monster," I said happy that the letter was in one piece.**

I gave him 4 cookies and he left. Stuffing them in his cookie bag.

**"Who was it Bert?" Ernie called from the kitchen.**

**"It was Cookie Monster with a Fax for me," I told him.**

I walked into the kitchen and sat on the table next to Ernie. We ate our breakfast, cleaned up and then sat down on the green couch.

**"Who has sent you the Fax? It must be important," Ernie said seeing as we rarely ever get a fax at all.**

**"It sure is- It is from my father. Ben Banana. Why would he send me a fax?" I told Ernie and then asked randomly.**

**"All the way from Turkey? It must be very important. Go on read it out," Ernie encouraged me.**

I opened it up and read only a few lines. They were enough to make me sick and I started to cry.

**"Well. What does your father want?" Ernie asked me.**

I looked up at Ernie with big tears running down my face. I felt a mighty sting in my heart as if my father was breaking it with a chainsaw. I breathed in and out.

**"Well?" Ernie asked me now worried.**

**"Ernie… By this letter I can tell you… We will be divorced in less than a month and I have to move out," I told him as I screamed in sadness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Oh I am going to be mean and let you there with a cliff hanger. What said in the letter? Wait till the next chapter to find out,"<strong>

**Ernie and Bert: "Please review. We love how the story is going. Quanktumspirit doesn't own us just this story and her collection,"**


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter of mad

**The Letter of mad**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own Ernie and Bert. Just the collection. What said in the letter? Find out in this chapter,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ernie's P.O.V<strong>

I grabbed shocked the letter and read it to myself. I was lost for words after finishing the letter.

**Ben Bananas letter to his son Bert:**

_**My dear son Bert,**_

_**I am coming over for a visit after I have heard that you got married. **_

_**Why didn't I get an invitation to your wedding? Anyway I am exited to see your new wife. **_

_**I hope you have dumped that idiot Ernie. If not well then I have to kill him.**_

_**I will come on the 16. August 2010.**_

_**With lots of love: Ben Banana.**_

I was mad as a fire inside myself. How dare he call me an idiot? His words hurt me badly. Why didn't he respect for the fact that I love Bert and he loves me? If he is going to kill me well. I will just have to kill him first. But I know that I can't harm a flee. Even when Bert's father is an A-hole. Bert looked at me with tears in his eyes.

**" I'm sorry Bert. I know how much your father hates me. I will try and stay out of the house for that day. Ok?" I asked my husband.**

**"Really Pawl? Thanks." Bert said happy.**

I checked my calendar and to my shock. In it said in orange (My colour) that my parents were coming. They will have a chance then to meat each other. Goody. I hope they will get along.

**"Um... Bert?" I asked my friend worried.**

**"Yes Ernie?" Bert asked me confused.**

**"What was the date, on the letter when your father is going to be here?" I asked him.**

**"The 16th of August, why dear?" Bert asked me confused.**

**"Oh great, my parents are coming over for their 40th wedding anniversary, you know they always want me to go out with them on that special day," I told him upset. **

**"Perfect, just perfect, what are we going to do now?" Bert asked me worried.**

**"I don't know," I told him upset.**

**"Well, we can't cancel either of them, when are they coming? What time?" Bert asked is friend.**

**"At 8 o'clock in the morning," I told him.**

**"Goody, the same with my family, what should we do now?" Bert asked me.**

**"Well there is only one way, we have to get them to get along with each other and with us," I explained to my husband.**

**"Do you think that will work? We will just have to wait and see how things work out," Bert told me.**

We got the rooms ready for the visitors and then we went to play in the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Hoho. Am I cruel to my favourite pairing ore what? Please review,"<strong>

**Ernie and Bert: "Please give her nice reviews. She is a wonderful author,"**


	4. Chapter 4: The day of the meeting

**The day of the meeting**

**Quanktumspirit: "Well this chapter will be a brutal one. Please review. I don't own Ernie and Bert just this story and a massive collection,"**

* * *

><p><strong>Bert's P.O.V<strong>

Ok today was the day my parents would come and Ernie Parents. We have cleaned up the house for them and Ernie has cooked a brilliant dinner. I ask myself if our parents would still recognise ourselves. After all we have been away for 10 years.

I got myself dressed in a nice yellow suite and Ernie has put his cute orange suite on. I love it how he styled his spiky hair. He has patterned it with hair Jell. I have spiked mine up. We both walked downstairs and set the table.

**"Do you think our parents will recognise us? After all we have been away from them for 10 years?" Ernie asked me.**

**"I think so," I told Ernie.**

After all not many people were yellow and orange. A while later we heard a knock coming from the door and Ernie went to answer it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ernie's P.O.V<strong>

I went to the door and my parents were standing outside happy as ever. My father was the same height as me and he had on a blue pullover and blue jeans, my mother was orange like me and had a yellow summer dress on.

**"Happy Wedding anniversary mum and dad," I told them happy.**

**"Thanks Ernie, how was your day dear?" My mother asked me.**

**"Oh it was wonderful, come in you two," I told my parents.**

I watched as my parents came inside our house and looked around. Bert came through and shook my parent's hand.

**"Welcome to our humble home Mr and Mrs Ernie. May I offer you some tea and strawberry cake? We just finished baking it," Bert told my parents and was polite as ever. **

**"And you must be Bert. Ernie told us so much about you. You 2 must be really close to each other that you can stand his annoyance," Ernie's father told Bert happy.**

**"Well. It has his highs and lows, but we both have noticed that we just need to balance it out and then we are fine with each other," Bert told them.**

**"What do you mean, balancing it out?" Ernie's mother asked me confused.**

**"He means that I do the nagging and he…" I started the explanation to our family.**

**"I am the one who nags back. We cover up for each other," Bert explained the family.**

I was pleased that my parents were getting along with Bert. What a relief. Oh no. My father has something to say. This will be good.

**"Oh we haven't told you yet Ernie. We managed to win the sector of the house back from those annoying bananas," Ernie's dad told us.**

**"We manage to beat them up and they are moving out as soon as possible," Ernie's mother told us happy and excited. **

**"Um who exactly are the bananas?" Bert asked them confused.**

Suddenly another knock came from the door and Bert answered it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Oh who are the banana people Mr and Mrs Ernie are talking about? I bet you can guess. If I get a review with the right guess who they are I will carry one,"<strong>

**Ernie and Bert:,, Quanktumspirit only owns the story and her collection. Please review.´´**


	5. Chapter 5: A hot cooked dinner

**A cold atmosphere**

**Quanktumspirit: "I have the right review. Here it is. Thank you Anthony Angry wolf. I like that you review the chapters."**

AnthonyAngrywolf  
>117/12 . chapter 4

(sing-song voice) I think I know who the banana people are! Are they... Mr. and Mrs. Bert? Hahaha

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review anyway. I own nobody. Written date Sunday 22nd of April 2012."**

* * *

><p>As the door opened Mr. and Mrs. Ernie were glaring mad at the other visitors. At the door stood Bert's parents. The bananas as Ernie's mother described them.<p>

**"Oh thank you dear that we can stay her in the hour of our need." Bert's mother told him happy.**

**"That is ok mum. Hi dad, brother and nephew. How are you all?" Bert asked his family happy.**

**"We all are fine… what are they doing here? They are the beasts who threw us out of our home," Bert's father suddenly shouted as he pointed at Ernie's parents.**

Ernie and Bert looked shocked at each other. Their family's hate each other? Why? How?

**"Why… oh no." Ernie's mother said shocked.**

Ernie's mother noticed the golden wedding rings on Ernie and Bert's fingers. She was so mad that she screamed at her son.

**"YOU GOT MARRIED TO THAT BANANA PEAL? ERNIE HOW COULD YOU!" Ernie's mother screamed at her son.**

**"Excuse me?" Bert asked her mad.**

**"HOW COULD YOU BERT CROSS THE LINE TO THESE ROTTING FRUITE?" Bart his brother shouted at his twin brother mad.**

**"Why I'll give you rotting fruit in a minuet." Ernie's father shouted back at him mad.**

Ernie's father picked up their fruit bowl and hurled it at Bert's brother Bart. Bert's mother lifted up a glass vase of flowers and threw it over to Ernie's mother. Ernie and Bert had to step back whiles their family's destroyed their home.

**"What are we going to do now Bert? We can't let them destroy our home like that." Ernie asked his friend motioning to their fighting families. **

**"I know. And I think I have got a plan. EVERYBODY STOP FIGHTING!" Bert told his friend before shouting. **

Everybody stooped and glared mad at each other.

**"Good. Can we deal this now like civilised people and not like cave men?" Bert asked the 6 guests. **

**"Well that is easy for us. But not for the orange cave men." Bert's nephew Bart snapped.**

**"Shut up sticky," Ernie's mother told them mad.**

**"Fat frogs." Bart (Bert's brother) snapped at them.**

**"Smelly garbage." Ernie's father shouted back at them.**

**"SHUT UP. MOM DAD UPSTAIRS NOW! BERT YOU'RE FAMILY CAN STAY DOWNN HERE!" To everybody's surprised Ernie shouted as loud as he could.**

Ernie grabs both of his parents and drags them upstairs leaving a very baffled Bert downstairs with his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Well… it is ok. Please review. I own nobody except for 'some' of their family's."<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: A angry hostes

**An ****angry****hostess and a broken friendship**

**Quanktumspirit: "Thank you Anthony Angry wolf for reviewing my story. To the other authors why can't I get more reviews? I would be really pleased if I could. Anyway here is the next chapter. Written date: Wednesday 13****th ****March 2013."**

* * *

><p>Bert sat on a chair as his family looked around his living room. Bert was not happy at all what his family has done. Destroying his home like that. After looking around for 10 minuets Bert's family sat on the big green couch in the living room across from Bert. He had now an even angrier look on his face then ever. He was very, very mad.<p>

"**Um… Uncle Bert…" Bert's nephew hesitated.**

"**What Brad. If you haven't noticed my mood is at the very edge of kicking you lot out again." Bert said his anger rising.**

"**Well…** **how did you and Ernie meet?" Bert's nephew asked interestingly.**

Bert relaxed a little bit. But not much. He didn't want to tell them, he wanted his Ernie next to him to tell the family together how they ended up in the same home.

"**Is it ok if I and Ernie tell it you together with the others?" Bert asked.**

"**No Bert. You know we can't stand them. They hurt us and kicked us out of our home. We don't want anything to do with them." Bert's mother said getting mad again.**

"**Please mum and dad. Just for 1 hour." Bert pleaded.**

"**Ok… ok we will try and not kill them." Bert's father said trying to cool down.**

Bert thanked his father, walked to the door and suddenly Ernie stood there equally as mad as Bert with his father and mother. They sat back down and kept there nerves down. But the air was so thick that they could cut it with a knife. Bert took Ernie's hand and Ernie squeezed it a bit tight. Ernie's father and mother sat at the other end of the room far away from the Bert family. Bert drank a cup of tea and then they both began there story.

"**Well we first meet in school and hung out together. I noticed just as much as Ernie was being hurt by the other kids in school for the exact opposite reasons as I was being hurt for, so I thought **_**"If we both are being mistreated by everybody we could look out for each other"**_** that was the way I felt, we then discussed it together and decided to looked out for each other and since then we managed to survive the school. Then we had to separate and went to 2 different universities, I studied mathematics, whiles Ernie did English literature. After we finished our studies I became a bank sale personal and Ernie went into writing his own novels. He is quiet successful as well. As we were looking for our own home to live in we meet up at the same estate agent, he thought we were a couple and gave us this home for the price of £20,000. We agreed and bought it for ourselves, each of us paying half of the price. And since then we did many things together. Only a year ago I proposed to Ernie, because I truly loved him with all my heart. He agreed and we got married in a church. All our friends were invited. But our honeymoon had to be cancelled because an assassin tried to kill us. So instead we spent our honeymoon on the hospital word. After we got better we drove back home and are relaxing now into our family lives." Bert explained as he reached the end of the story.**

Ernie nodded. Everything was correct. And after the honeymoon they got the invites of their family's to come. Ernie's family nodded in understanding and Bert's half clapped very quietly.

"**But how do you know Ernie can be trusted? He might be out to kill you or such." Bert's father pointed out.**

"**No I-." Ernie tried to explain, but his mother butted in first mad.**

"**What? That is cheap coming from a banana peel like you. Shut the hell up. Our son wound never do such a thing ever." Ernie's mother said mad, her temper rising.**

"**Relax dear, that is the usual talk from the over ripe bananas." Ernie's father said.**

"**Why you-." Bert's mother tried to speak, but Bert's father this time stopped her.**

"**That's it. Bert pack your thing's together you are coming back home. No, if's, but's or otherwise." Bert's father said mad.**

"**Father I-." Bert tried to protest, but he had no power over his dad's decision.**

Bert was dragged by his parent's back upstairs and packed there thing's together. His parent's then sent him downstairs to load the lot into their car ready to go. Bert tried to protest, but there was no chance changing his parent's decision. In less than 20 minutes his last position was stored against his will in his parent's car and they kicked him out of the door. Bert quickly stopped and hugged Ernie to his chest. Tears streamed down his face as did Ernie's face. Their friendship was destroyed threw their families. But Bert whispered something into Ernie's ear to help him.

"_**Please be safe and talk to Bianca. Tell her everything and inform her that I am coming." Bert whispered.**_

Bert's parent's then pulled him away and placed him into their car. They glared hard at Ernie and his family before driving down the road and away from Ernie forever (for now). Ernie watched and could clearly feel how a broken heart hurt's. It screamed at him. Ernie's parent's seemed to be rather pleased and then left Ernie there in his own home. Ernie just stood there heart broken. His best friend in the howl world has been taken away from him. He then packed his bag and left towards Bianca.

* * *

><p>Now Bianca was a relationship therapist and she helped Ernie and Bert a lot when they got into big arguments that could have nearly destroyed their friendship forever, but with a bit of consultation, a day or 2 away from each other they sorted themselves out and got back together again like it should be. He drove up to her and knocked on her door. It was right now 9 PM in the evening, but Ernie couldn't wait for the morning he was so desperate. He saw the hall lights being switched on and Bianca came down the stairs.<p>

"**Who could it be at this late hour?" Bianca asked behind the door.**

As she opened the door she saw Ernie standing there in his usual clothes and desperate for a conversation. She raised her eyebrows as she saw the big tears streaming down Ernie's face. What could have happened to the poor kid? Bianca understood that this was an emergency and stepped aside letting Ernie inside. He nodded to her as a thank you and entered, hanging his green cot up and getting out of his shoes. Bianca then directed him to her kitchen where she brewed a strong tea for herself and Ernie. Then after they drank there tea's she looked back over to Ernie.

"**So Ernie, I presume this is an emergency, you would have never wandered out threw a storm such like this just for a chat would you?" She asked and looked at Ernie.**

"**No Bianca… me and Bert…" Ernie tried, but his heart was breaking too badly.**

So instead he drank another big gulp of his tea to calm his nerves down. Bianca waited for Ernie to continue since the poor lad looks like he went through hell and back again. And he needed peace and quiet to sort his thoughts out. After 2 minutes Ernie continues. He told her about his family and Bert's family visiting and how they hated each other so much that they trashed there home. And that the parents were trying to force them apart forever. And that is where he snapped, written the note to Bert and walked all the way here to her.

Bianca nodded it was understandable. Mr and Mrs Ernie and Mr and Mrs Bert Bananas were in a massive family feud. All over losing their homes. She explained to Ernie that it is hard to see the same people again who have caused one another so much pain as they have. What Ernie and Bert have to do is sort the family problem out and make them become friends with each other.

"**You think it could work? That my parent's and Bert's parents can become friend's just like me and Bert?" Ernie asked.**

"**Well I wouldn't say just as strong towards each other as you and Bert are, but enough that they would stop fighting and live in peach with each other." Bianca explained.**

"**So how are we supposed to make peace then?" Ernie asked interestingly.**

"**Well…" Bianca said.**

They drew out the plan of how to bring both families to peace. Ernie knew he would have to do it over the next family holiday, because Bert was on a long trip back to Turkey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Will Ernie and Bert get back together? Please review."<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7: The life is out of controlle

**Chapter 07 The life is out of controle**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I had a very mean idea for my favourite couple ever, I know it is not the truth, but for this tale I will make Bert's family very stricky Muslimish. I know about Moslems threw my best friend in the howl world. I hope I can turn this tale out for the better, but most likely not for now, please review any way,"**_

* * *

><p>During the entire travel towards the east Bert hasn't switched on single word with his parents, brother, his brothers wife, his nephew or anybody else of the sort. For Bert his entire world has falen appart. His beloved Ernie was sitting in Sesamy street and he was on his way into a life of the moslems.<p>

He hates it to live as a master over a woman who is forced to love him. He knows he can't develop from today to tomorrow fellings for somebody he doesn't know.

Bert's father Mr Bananas has just been telephoning with a family by the name of Sulimany. Seriousely the Bananas and Sulimany's? As a family? Bert coudn't picture it for himself either.

"**Yes,- yes we got our son back,- we will make sure he won't run off again- indeed, by tomorrow they both will be husband and wife of each other- ok see you in a bit guy's," Mr Bananas said threw the phone smilling at himself.**

Berts mother has hidden herself back into her Muslems disguise and looked towards the floor of the car. Bert, his brother and nephew each wore a Taqiyah hat to partly cover their own hair up. As the Bananas were driving Bert had a very unwell felling he won't like this reunion with 'who ever his dad wants him to love'. His heart belongs to Ernie and nobody else. He has a marriege certificat declairing him as the husband to his lover Ernie. Nothing and nobody could depart him from that love. Bert quickly hid his hands in his long coat he was forced to wear again.

* * *

><p>As they reached the town of Siran, Bert was forced out of the car. Infront of the family he spotted a brown skinned, black hairde family with beards on. Shot his must be the Sulimany's family. Bert's father walked forwad and gave the man before him two quick kisses on the cheek as he pressented Bert to them.<p>

Bert waved a bit uneasy at them. The mother of the Sulimany's gave him a hug and then lead him to a young girl, about 25 years old. So a few years younger to him. Bert himself was now 30 years old. The young girls skin colour was light brown, she had deep brown eyes and Bert could see a bit under her head scarf that she had light brown hair.

To bad that Bert prefered people who are a bit fater, orange skin, have raven black hair, black eyes and a cute red nose. So his Ernie, not this woman.

"**Welcome Ben Banana, brother I see you have brought a fine young gentleman with you," The Sulimany's father said.**

**Ben nodded his head, "Indeed I have Fromanso Sulimany, Bert is my second born son, he came out second after Brad, and you know how well Brad and Birgits marriege was with their son. We will make sure Bert will love Tunami as well as he would love any other human being, he as well has a good job at a bank and can provide for his families,"**

"**Realy? Bert you must tell us about your time you spent in the Sessamy Street. We want to know everything you have been doing," Fromanso said excited.**

Bert nodded his head. He reported to them his job at the bank, how he enjoys pigeons and old things. But as he was about to talk about his best friend/husband/partner Ernie did his father give him a death glare.

It was quickly understood that Ben didn't want Bert to report that he had an 'illegetimately marriege' to Ernie. And that both families were at war with each other.

**Saddly Tunami had to open his wound up, "Bert, can I please speak to you alone,"**

Both Families nodded their heads and Tunami lead Bert into her bedroom. It was more like a walk, in closet it was so small, just one matress on the floor, 5 pillows, a very used blanket and a window to the outside. That was all in her room.

Tunami let Bert sit with her on her bed as she looked at his hands, she turned his palms on the head and examined them both.

Bert blushed a bit, but he tried not to let Tunami know that she was just not in his heart or that he wil ever be in his heart. His heart belonged to his love Ernie. And he belongs back in Sessamy street. With his partner, not here in Turkey.

After staring at his palm for another 5 minuets Tunami nodded her head and let Bert's palm go, Bert sat in a chair opposite of her bed and looked at the young moslem girl. She had suddenly a few tears in her eyes as she nodded her head again.

"**B... Bert, I can see from two deep marks on your ring fingers that you were once married to somebody. That somebody I can see from your palm is male, he is the oppoite from you and jet you can't live without him. You both have given each other your hearts and you love this males way of life. Even if you have to be cut off from your family all together, that man is something very special to you," Tunami said and nodded her head.**

Bert is gobsmacked. She read all of that out of the palm of his hand? Wow. That is very impresssive. But Bert didn't feel like celebrating. He just flt like he should sink into the ground and dissapear from this life forever.

His heart was missing his beloved Ernie so much that it was just a repeated stinging pain in his chest. Nothing was there that could fill it, not even Tunami Sulimany could make him as happy as Ernie adults knew that their way to each others hearts will forever be blocked by somebody else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody except the idea,"<strong>_


End file.
